The Lost Discord Episode
Ich habe mir nie wirklich My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie angesehen. Ehrlich gesagt, das Einzige, was ich an dieser Serie mochte, war Discord. Und als ich eine Folge mit dem Namen "Discords Rache" auf eBay fand, wollte ich sie natürlich bestellen. Aber mich wunderte es, dass sie nur einen einzigen Dollar kostete. Ich dachte an einen Betrug, aber wer würde schon jemanden für einen Dollar betrügen? Also entschied ich mich dafür, die Episode zu kaufen. link=http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:The_lost_Discord_Episode.jpg|thumb|291x291px Eine Woche später kam sie mit der Post. Ich freute mich schon sehr darauf, Discord wiederzusehen. Er kam ja nur in zwei Episoden vor und wurde am Ende eh wieder in Stein verwandelt. Er hatte es verdient, wieder einmal auf dem Bildschirm zu sein. Da saß ich nun um 10 Uhr abends allein vor dem Fernseher , da meine Eltern ausgegangen waren. Also gab es nur mich und den guten, alten Discord. Nachdem ich die DVD eingelegt hatte, öffnete sich ein Menü. Es war nur ein Bild von Discord, welches auf schwarzem Hintergrund platziert war. Er hielt ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Play" in der Hand. Sonst nichts. Außerdem bemerkte ich, dass das Bild etwas schräg lag, so als würde man eine ältere, zerkratzte DVD abspielen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mir diese Episode niemals angesehen. Sie startete mit Equestria, wobei es nicht so aussah wie das normale, fröhliche Land normalerweise aussieht. Es regnete. Aber der Regen hatte eine rote Färbung. Ich erkannte, dass es Blut war. Und es sah so... real aus. Nicht so wie eine Computeranimation, sondern einfach...real. Und die Gebäude flogen in die Luft, so wie man es von Discord kannte, aber plötzlich explodierten sie, eins nach dem anderen. Während sie das taten, hörte ich angsterfüllte Schreie. Es waren realistische Schreie, so als ob wirklich jemand in den Häusern nach Hilfe gerufen hatte. Und das war mir nicht ganz geheuer. Dann trat Discord ins Bild. Er hält einen Regenschirm in der Hand, welcher von innen nach außen gewölbt war, wie bei starkem Wind. Während er ging, sagte er: "Ich bin mir sicher, das mich jemand beobachtet. Ich bedaure die Seele dieser Person." Er blieb in der Mitte des Bildschirms stehen und drehte seinen Kopf zu mir. Er stand einfach nur da. Für mindestens 15 Sekunden. Dann lächelte er. Aber es war nicht das gewöhnliche Lächeln von Discord, sondern ein sadistisches, einfach nur böses Lachen. Ich war still und versuchte herauszufinden, was gerade vor sich ging. Plötzlich hob er seine Hand und platzierte sie "auf mir". Ich konnte mich auf einmal nicht mehr bewgen und war wie paralysiert. Ich versuchte nach Hilfe zu rufen, aber das einzige, was ich noch konnte, war atmen und Discord ansehen. "Es war nicht sehr nett von Twilight und ihren Freundinnen, mich zu versteinern", sagte Discord ,,Aber weißt du, was jetzt für eine Zeit ist?" Ich blinzelte nur, da ich nichts anderes konnte. "Zeit der Rache", sagte Discord und zeigte mir den Körper der enthaupteten Celestia. Bei diesem Schock weiteten sich meine Augen und ich versuchte ein Geräusch zu machen, wozu ich leider nicht imstande war. Ich hoffte, dass sie jetzt zum Titelsong springen würden, damit ich von diesen Bildern wegkomme. "Es gibt keinen Grund, meine Zeit mit Musik zu vergeuden.", sagte Discord. Ich blinzelte wieder nur. "Gut, dann werden wir uns jetzt mal dem Spaß widmen", lachte er und teleportierte sich weg. Nun war er im Canterlot Skulpturengarten, wo alle sechs Ponys und der Drache Spike seperat an Marmortischen festgekettet waren. Zuerst ging er zu Applejacks Tisch und drehte sich zu ihrem Rücken. "Zeit für ein Ponyreiten", sprach er in einer Stimme, die einem Dämonen gleichkam. Ich bin der Zeuge gewesen, als Discord Applejack fickte. Ja, fickte. Das tat er für zwei Minuten, dann hörte er auf. "Aww, magst du das nicht, Applejack ?", fragte Discord. Applejack schluchzte nur. Discord erschuf mit seiner Magie eine Kettensäge. Was jetzt passierte, ähnelt stark der Pony.MOV-Folge SHED.MOV. Ihr wisst schon, dass mit: "Hey Hey Hey, stay out of my Shed, Ok?" Genau das machte er mit Applejack. Die Eingeweide flogen herum, als Discord sie zersägte. Danach ging er zu Pinkie Pie, rammte eine Schrotflinte in ihren Hintern und drückte ab. Ihr Körper ähnelte danach mehr einem blutigem Haufen als einem Partypony. Als er zu Rainbow Dash kam, riss er ihr die Augen raus und ersetzte sie mit Dynamit. Es machte "BOOM!" und Fleischstückchen flogen durch die Luft. Rarity wurde als Nächstes gefickt und danach mit einer Machete zersäbelt. Fluttershy wurden die Knochen gebrochen und ein Messer durch den Rücken gesteckt, welches Discord dann enfernte und riss ihr wie ein Mortal Kombat Charakter das Rückgrat raus. Dann ging er zu Spike, steckte dessen Kopf in seinen Mund und kaute ihn knirschend durch. "Mmmmh", sagte er, als er sich den Bauch rieb. Nun war nur noch Twilight übrig. "Was soll ich nur mit dir anstellen?", fragte sich Discord. "Weißt du, ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass du schon traumatisiert bist. Ich gebe dir eine Auszeit.", sagte er zu mir, schnippte mit den Fingern und der Bildschirm färbte sich schwarz. Da saß ich nun. Mir spukten die Schreie der Ponys im Kopf herum und ich konnte diesen Schrecken nicht überwinden, so stark ich es auch versuchte. Fünf Minuten später ging der Bildschirm wieder an. Discord schnippte wieder, sodass ich mich etwas mehr bewegen konnte. "Möchtest du wissen, was ich getan habe?", fragte er. Er stand in der Mitte des Bildschirms, aber ich konnte Twilight nirgendwo sehen. Ich flehte ihn an, mir nicht zu verraten, was er mit Twilight gemacht hat. "Zu schade", sprach er, "Ich werde dir niemals verraten wie Twilight gestorben ist! Möge dich dieser Gedanke dein Leben lang verfolgen und verzehren. Und vergiss nicht, dass immer ein kleines Stückchen Chaos von mir dich für immer begleiten wird. Ade." Die Credits ploppten auf und ich war total im Eimer. Schnell schaltete ich den Fernseher aus und bemerkte, dass Discord Recht hatte. Mein Kopf tat fast nichts anderes, als darüber nachzudenken, wie Twilight starb. In dem verzweifelten Versuch, alles zu vergessen, trank ich den Likör meiner Eltern bis auf den letzten Tropfen leer und fiel in Ohnmacht. Ich wachte in meinem Bett auf. Es war Morgen und ich fragte mich, ob das alles nur ein Traum war. Ich sah mich um und fand nichts Interessantes, bis ich den Mülleimer sah. Darin befand sich ein bemaltes Stück Papier. Als ich es aufhob, erschrak ich. Darauf war Discord zu sehen, welcher Twilights Kopf wie eine Trophäe hochielt. Darunter standen folgende Wörter: "Du wirst es niemals erfahren" Original en:The_lost_Discord_Episode Kategorie:Originale PonyPasta Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Verlorene Folgen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Qualvoller Tod Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Discord Kategorie:Mane Six